


Accidental date

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Greg loves his job, Greg saves the day, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Unhealthy Relationships, accidental date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: When a wanker stoods Mycroft up, a handsome man saved the day





	1. Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post that I can't find!!!

It was not the first time he had been stood up by Edward, it seemed like the man wanted to stood him up in all the restaurants in the London area. He waved the waitress again saying he will wait a bit more because he had a good excuse, the job was important he was just caught up in a meeting most likely. They have been going out almost six months now and they were both busy people after all. He sighed and started deducing the people around him in his head. 

 

_ Compulsive liar _

_ Doesn’t have enough money to pay the bill _

_ Dying for a smoke _

_ Cheater _

_Thief_ _Divorced_

_ Mourning his dog’s dead _

_ Horny _

 

He stopped when he saw a couple looking at him with pity, they had arrived an hour after him and they were finishing their dinner already. The waitress came again and just as he was about to tell her to give him a few more minutes a man took the chair in front of him and sighed loudly. 

 

“I’m so so sorry love, I was caught up in a meeting. I promise I’ll make it up to you” He winked at him and he didn’t know what to say, that was definitively new.

 

The man the turned to the waitress and smiled. 

 

“I ought to take care of this one, it won’t happen again. I can’t have other men steal him prom me.”

 

The waitress smiled and took her notepad out.

 

“We want your best bottle of red wine for now, thanks”

 

The man now turned to look at him and smiled.

 

“I’m Greg by the way, I was watching you from the bar. One has to be really dumb to stood up a man like you.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“You’ve been here more than two hours, I have been in the bar for one hour and judging by your posture, the looks you’ve been giving other couples and the times the waitress has come to the table without anything to give you but a glass of water, it’s obvious you’ve been stood up.”

 

Mycroft was impressed, he took a minute to really look at the man in front of him. Brown hair with silver strands in the sides of his slightly spiky hair, tanned skin and a really bright smile. 

 

“And do pray tell why where do you got that I was waiting for a man?”

 

“That one was obvious, you look posh, not pretending to be posh because of a date but you are really comfortable in that three piece suite and in this high class restaurant, a gentleman doesn’t wait for a woman to arrive alone at a restaurant, you would’ve picked her up. Most likely your man is a businessman like you and you agreed to meet here because it was the most practical thing to do.”

 

Mycroft couldn’t help but gape a little, this man was as much clever as he was handsome, he was going to retort when the waitress came with the wine and poured them each a glass, they ordered and when the waitress went away Greg was smiling brightly.

 

“So… was I mistaken?”

 

“You were suspiciously spot on… Am I to believe you are just a stranger and not a spy?”

 

Greg chuckled and took a sip of wine, putting the glass down he shrugged. 

 

“Well, you’ll have to find out”

 

“Oh, I intend to.”

 

“Seriously, the man that stood you up is such a wanker! How could anyone waste the opportunity to spend time with a man like you?”

 

“A man like me?”

 

“Gorgeous”

 

Mycroft tried to fight back the blush that was threatening to show and Greg giggled.

 

“Mycroft Holmes”

 

“Nice to meet you Mycroft Holmes, I’m Greg Lestrade.”

 

Dinner went by faster than Mycroft would’ve wanted and it truly amazed him how wonderful this man was. He was clever, handsome and just the right amount of sassy. Greg paid for the meal, insisting that it was Mycroft doing him a favor by eating with him. He insisted on walking him outside to his car. 

 

“Well, thank you for saving me from social suicide Gregory, I might owe you my career”

 

They both chuckled and Greg took out a card and gave it to Mycroft.

 

“Please call me, or text me… I would very much like to take you out on a proper date, one that is fully intended for me… please?”

Mycroft really didn’t expect this, he thought Greg was just doing his good deed of the week and moving on with his life, not for a moment he thought he would want to see him again.

 

“Perhaps I will Sergeant Lestrade”

 

“Just happy that you aren’t flat out saying no”

 

“Good night”

 

“Good night Mycroft, I hope to hear from you soon.”

 

Mycroft got in the card and looked at the card, smiling. He waited for the car to start driving and he sent a text to Greg. 

 

_ Next Friday, 7pm  _

_ -MH _

 

Greg looked at the text smiling and answered quickly. 

 

_ Brilliant, can’t wait! _

_ G _

  
  
  
  



	2. Falling... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the real date, Mycroft faces Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is where everyone thought this story was gonna go, I will write the date in the next chapter but this is what the muse gave me.

“Do you think I’m stupid Mycroft? Do you actually think I thought you were in a business dinner?”

 

“What you think is irrelevant” He said without looking up from his laptop.

 

“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU”

 

“Do I have to make Nigel show you out?”

 

“Do not threaten me with your security staff Mycroft, look at me please… I… I’m sorry for raising my voice… it’s just that… I was waiting for you and when you came late and so cheerful… I couldn’t stop the jealousy. I realize we haven’t talked about exclusivity in our relationship, but I would really like it for us to be exclusive, you’re important to me.”

 

Mycroft finally looked up from his computer, after all these years it seemed impossible for Mycroft to believe someone actually thought him important, so he looked at Edward’s face looking for signs of a lie, but he didn’t see anything, maybe because he didn’t want to see it, maybe it really wasn’t there.

 

“Am I?” 

 

“Yes, Mycroft Holmes you’re really important to me, very much… come here. Let’s forget about that dinner, shall we?”

 

Mycroft worried his lower lip, remembering the feeling of Gregory’s hand over his for a split second the night before, his smile and how easy it was for him to laugh around him. But he was building this relationship with Edward for months, it would be unfair to not give it a proper chance, he really was a fine gentleman.

 

“We shall.” He smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.”

 

“I’m honoured that you’re giving me this chance Mycroft, really… I will not waste it.”

  
He pressed his lips to Mycroft’s, making him melt in the feeling of being wanted, being valued.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This right here is the date. Chapter takes place BEFORE the second chapter and AFTER the first one! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo I'm sorry for taking so long, life and all that shit. This one is the date it takes place before the second chapter and after the first one. It didn't turn out the way I liked it but it happens sometimes, the story takes a route you don't want sometimes... And I see this is going somewhere I didn't plan but I intend to leave the story take the form it wants! Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos! I didn't expect the story to be liked by so many people. I hope you keep liking it.

He shouldn’t be so bloody nervous, it was just an outing, and that didn’t necessarily meant it was romantic. He had a relationship with Edward after all. Gregory was an interesting person and it was only fair that he take him to dinner after what he did for him. Mycroft took a few calming breaths while looking himself in the mirror. He had chosen and dark suit with a peach colored shirt. He sighed and took it off for the second time. It was better to go with the classic white shirt, just to be safe. He hanged the peach shirt and took a burgundy shirt instead of the white he was thinking. He smoothed it out and smiled at himself,  _ Not bad.  _  Deciding for the burgundy shirt and a black tie he looked himself in the mirror once more and headed out. 

 

Despite taking longer than expected he was in the restaurant ten minutes earlier. He and Gregory decided it was better to meet at the restaurant because both their schedules were problematic. Of course. Mycroft had taken the afternoon off to get ready but Greg didn’t have to know that. Mycroft ordered their best wine so it could breathe while he waited for Greg. When the clocked hitted seven and he didn’t see his date he began to worry, so many times he had been stood up by Edward that his mind was nagging at him, something deep inside told him that Greg would be a no show.  But he was so very wrong, and exactly 7:01 Greg stepped through the door and catches his eye quickly, waving and smiling charmingly at him and walking over. Mycroft stood and holded Greg’s chair for him; Greg took it and smiled. 

 

“Thank you Mycroft, such a gentleman.”

 

“That’s something I pride myself on.”

 

“It was quite charming.” Greg smiled fondly and Mycroft cleared his throat, signaling the menu. 

 

“You can go ahead and read but if you get out of here without tasting their oyster soup, it’s absolutely delicious.”

 

“Is it? Well, I’ll bow down to your expertise and get that soup first.”

 

“You are a wise man Mister Lestrade.”

 

Greg chuckled and gestured to the wine bottle.

 

“Is that for drinking or it’s just for show?” He winked and Mycroft blushed. 

 

“Oh yes! How rude of me, of course is for drinking, I’ll have the glasses brought down immediately.”

 

He made a hand gesture in the air and in less than a minute the waiter was there with two wine glasses.

 

“Are you kidding? Since when the waiters are so quick in real life?”

 

“What do you mean? Service is always splendid in London.” 

 

“Posh fucker, you clearly are use to it, service if usually a BIT more slow for the rest of us.”

 

The words were a bit rough, but Mycroft understood by Greg’s tone that they were said in a teasing manner. He raised his glass and Greg copied him. 

 

“To good service.”

 

Greg grinned and clanged his glass with Mycroft’s.

 

“To posh fuckers.”

 

Both smiled and drank their wine, they both ordered food. Mycroft guiding Greg’s choiced rather than choosing for him, he thought a man like Greg wouldn’t appreciate someone else stepping over him. The conversation was easy and interesting and he swore that he hadn't met a man like one Gregory Lestrade ever in his life. The man was not only extremely good looking, he was intelligent and street smart, humble, caring and that was just what he could notice in just the few hours they were together. Greg asked they skipped dessert in favor of taking a walk, he then insisted in walking in at The Cupcake Bake House and he bought Mycroft a chocolate cupcake with chocolate mousse frosting and a delicious cherry on top. They sat in the little tables, they were so close that Mycroft could almost feel Greg’s breathing, or maybe it was his overactive mind.  

 

“This is delicious, but quite messy.”

 

“I thought you were in need of something sweet and messy, for once.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows, making Mycroft laugh out loud.

 

“You’re incorrigible Gregory.”

 

“But I made you laugh.”

 

“That you did.” 

 

Once they ate the cupcakes, Greg ordered one more and gave it to Mycroft.

 

“This is for later, think about me when you eat it”

 

Mycroft blushed and nodded. 

 

“I’ll try, now we should head back, it’s getting late and I’m sure you have an early start Sergeant Lestrade.”

 

“Oh, yes I have… but I wouldn’t mind sacrificing a good night’s sleep in favour of being with you.”

 

“Thanks Gregory, but I can’t… my… urm… Edward you see… he must be waiting.”

 

“Oh… yeah the boyfriend… I totally forgot of the existence of that wanker… why do you keep going back to him? He’s utter shite for what you’ve told me.”

 

“I…let’s just go, alright?”

 

“Yes, Yes… I’m sorry Mycroft, it’s just that I don’t understand, but I don’t need to… thanks for the lovely evening. I really hope that we can do it again sometime, as friends of course.”

 

“I find that being with you is pleasant, so that is agreeable. Thanks, this is my car… I hope you have a good night Gregory.”

 

“I hope you have a good night too Myc..roft.” He leaned over and hugged Mycroft, desperately wanting to kiss him, he smiled and patted his arm. Mycroft smiled and patted Greg’s arm too, letting his hand brush down Greg’s arm. 

 

“It was good to see you” Greg says, softly. Mycroft knew he didn’t want to leave.

 

“I agree, until next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and I'm writing and posting without giving it a second read so apologies for the mistakes. I'll go back in the near future and fix them. 
> 
> AGAIN thanks for reading


	4. A Pint and Chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick glance at Greg's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a transitional chapter, I changed to Greg's POV because it's always easier for me. Hope you enjoy!!! comments are REALLY REALLY appreciated.

It was ridiculous to be infatuated with a man he’d seen twice, it was such a stupid thing to do. But this was always his problem, always falling too soon, but this… THIS was too much, usually it took more than two days to fall for someone, Why Mycroft Holmes had to be so goddamn gorgeous, smart and fucking desirable?

 

Greg slammed his fists on his little desk and his partner looked at him with a raised eyebrow from the adjacent desk.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing mate, you just seemed a little… angry? I thought the case went all well, or am I missing something?”

 

“Nah, the case is good, Gregson is fucking filing paperwork now.”

 

“That fucker… we did all the work and he takes credit man.”

 

“That’s fine, I don’t really care about that, we catch the bad guy, family’s happy, we’re happy.”

 

“Such a good copper.” she retorted teasingly.

 

“Shut it Taylor.”

 

“What’s got you so worked up Lestrade?”

 

“It’s nothing… personal stuff.”

 

“I’ve being your partner for almost two years now, surely you can trust me! I EVEN KNOW YOUR SISTER!”

 

“Calm down, I went on a date with someone… apparently I misjudged because he has a boyfriend and I thought… I thought we had chemistry you know? I thought maybe he wanted something more… but no, he chose his wanker of a boyfriend and I’m just… I don’t even know how to feel Emily.”

 

“I’m sorry Greg, How about a pint after work? We can pick up some chicks and make you forget all about that blind man.”

 

Greg groaned, but he knew it was a good idea, he needed to take Mycroft out of his mind. 

 

“Alright, first round’s on you.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

They both smiled and kept working, waiting patiently to the end of the shift.


	5. Charity Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Greg attends a Charity Ball and finds himself rewarded in many ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I last updated this three months ago so I'm really sorry for anyone following it. Just know that I intend to finish it. 
> 
> Someday....

 

Three months had passed since Mycroft had agreed to keep the relationship with Edward and it really was for the better. He was never late for dinner, he was always so romantic. Also, their personal relationship had helped close a lot of good deals for both of them. All in all they both agreed that their relationship was a solid one, nine months together now it was a record for Mycroft, he had never had a relationship longer than a month. 

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Almost done, just need the cufflinks.”

 

“Here, let me help you.” Reaching around Mycroft’s waist Edward took the cufflinks and started putting them from behind Mycroft,stopping now and then to trail light kisses along Mycroft’s jawline. 

 

“If you keep that up we will never leave.”

 

“Maybe I want to stay, you’re simply delicious.”

 

“None of that, this is the most important night, all important government functionaries are going to be there and we need to finally gain the Chief’s trust, he’s the Commissioner's best friend. It needs to go according to plan.”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

Edward gave him a last kiss in the cheek and put the other cufflink. 

 

One hour later they were both sharing cocktails with the highest government official at the annual charity ball. It was the perfect environment for sealing deals and buying favors and both Edward and Mycroft were confident their plan was going to be successful.

 

“Do you want another whiskey?”

 

“Oh, yes please love, I’ll just go talk to Ms. Baxter over there.”

 

Mycroft took his glass and walked towards the bar.

 

“Two whiskeys straight, please.”

 

His heart skipped a beat when the man in the bar stool turned over. Brown hair with streaks of silver in the temples, tanned skin and the most gorgeous half smile he had ever seen. 

 

“Mycroft? Oh! Yes it is you, I thought I’d recognize that voice… how are you?”

 

“Hello Gregory, I’m good thanks. How about you? I didn’t even think I would see you here…” 

 

“I don’t know why I am here, to be honest, Chief told me I needed to be here so I figured I came to keep watch or something… but then he told me to just enjoy myself, so here I am in the bar.”

 

“Oh… well I hope you do enjoy the evening, I must be going now.”

 

“With the boyfriend huh? I figured… urm just thanks for saying hi… hope you enjoy the evening too.”

 

“Thank you, Gregory”

 

And with that Mycroft reluctantly turned around and went to look for Edward. 

 

\-----

 

Even though he was told to enjoy himself, he quite couldn’t, he kept watching Mycroft and his boyfriend smile and laugh and be so close together. It didn’t matter how much he tried, his eyes always found him, he growled and smiled to the lady in front of him that was chattering about something that he didn’t quite heard, ready to make his excuses and leave this place for good when the Chief stepped at his side and clapped his back.

 

“Lestrade! Good seeing you. Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“Of course sir, thanks for inviting me.”

 

“This type of event are the ones you’ll have to assist once you’re Detective Inspector.”

 

“That’s interesting sir, but I’m sure I have a long way yet.”

 

The Chief smiled and put his arm around Greg’s shoulder, guiding him towards the other side of the bar after making his excuses with the lady Greg was talking to.

 

“My boy, I want to introduce you to the Superintendent and the Chief Superintendent, you’ve been causing quite the stir in the Met.”

 

“I don’t know why sir, I’ve just been doing my job.”

 

“And splendidly I might say, Gregson has never had so many close cases as he had since you joined his team.”

 

“Well, thanks sir but it’s all really a team effort, we all do our jobs.”

“Stop with the modesty Lestrade, I’ve been watching you, you’re good I see brilliant things in your future. You’ll make a great Detective Inspector.”

 

“Thanks sir, I love my job and  it’s good to have it recognized, but that’s not why I do it.”

 

“And that is why you are the perfect man for the job.”

 

They reached the Superintendent, he was talking to a tall man that Greg had only seen a couple of time, the Chief Superintendent. They both smiled at them and the Chief grabbed a glass of scotch from one of the waiters passing by and hand it to Greg. Greg already knew the Superintendent but they had to introduce him to the DCS. Greg was polite as always while the three of them started asking him questions about everything, professionally and personally.  

 

“Well, you might be asking yourself: Why the hell am I here? I don’t belong here! But Greg, you do.”

 

“Well, sir… thanks but don’t really seeing it.”

 

“This is me, asking you to accept the Detective Inspector badge.”

 

Greg stood still, just staring at the DCS like he’d grown a second  head.

 

“Excuse me sir?

 

The other three smiled and the Chief clapped Greg in the bag.

 

“Just… think about it, Monday morning I’ll have the paperwork in my office for you to sign.”

 

“Urm.. yes, thanks sirs, I really appreciate this offer, I do.”

 

“Don’t give us an answer, you have the weekend off, put some thought into it, yeah?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Now, go out there, enjoy the rest of the evening.”

 

Greg nodded and swallowed the contents of the glass in one go, putting the tumbler in the bar and leaned on the counter to ask for another. Just as he was going to talk the man on his right turned around. Of course it was Mycroft again, the man insisted on showing up everywhere. In that restaurant that first day, in his mind, here… He faced him and smiled brightly,  _ I shouldn’t have done that. _

 

“You’re happy.”

 

“I am…”

 

“Well, let me invite you this round Detective Inspector.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I  have my ways.” he replied, smirking.

 

“You’ve been spying on me?”

 

“Not quite, just curious about you.”  Mycroft mentally slapped himself for that, that wasn’t what he meant to say, as always Gregory threw him for a loop. 

 

“Oh? Curious? You could just ask… you know I am an open book.”

 

“I love books.”  _ WHAT THE HELL, PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER!!!  _

 

Greg chuckled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I figured you were the kind since day one.”

 

Mycroft asked the barman for two whiskeys while trying to hide the blush rising from his neck to his cheeks, he handed one to Greg while both walked to a little secluded area without thinking about it, a semi-comfortable silence between them. 

 

“So, Mycroft… what made you ditch him tonight?”

 

“Urm.. nothing really… the truth is… he.. Well, we we … as I said before…”

 

“He ditched you.”

 

“No no no… not precisely, you see there are matters to which both have to attend and we… well… we had a little misunderstanding.” 

 

“I see…”

 

“Well, let’s toast for your promotion Gregory and for many more to come.” Mycroft said, raising his glass.

 

“Cheers.” they clinked glasses and both swallowed the contents in one go, making the other laugh. As the night and a few more glasses rolled around they both forgot all about Edward and had an easy conversation like before.

 

\--------

 

**_A few hours ago…_ **

 

“Who was that?” Edward asked as soon as Mycroft returned with his glass.

 

“Who?”

 

“Don’t act like a stupid bitch, I saw you talking to that guy in the bar.”

 

“Just an acquaintance.”

 

Edward rolled his eyes and took Mycroft by the arm, squeezing.

 

“Don’t think for a second that I am stupid, and don’t think I have forgotten your little fling a few months ago Mycroft.”

 

“I didn’t have a fling, and please release me this second Edward, don’t cause a scene.”

 

“You’re mine Mycroft, get that in that big brain of yours.” 

 

The following hour and a half Edward acted like nothing had happened while keeping Mycroft close at all times. Mycroft looked around and saw Greg a few times but the man was talking with someone else.

 

“Who are you looking for, love?”

 

“No one in particular, just observing.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, I saw him looking at you and I know he’s the one from a few months ago, I had it looked at.”

 

“He was looking?” Mycroft chided himself, that was certainly not the appropriate answer.

 

“Are you kidding me? I’m done Mycroft, I’ll go home tonight.” 

 

And with that Edward walked away from Mycroft that was still asking himself how could he not notice that Gregory was looking his way. After a few minutes he turned around and headed for the bar, ordering a double whiskey. He took a sit in the bar stayed there for a few more minutes, facing the crowd, analysing, observing. Edward was flirting shamelessly with a boy, yes a boy; the intern was about ten years younger than him and was quickly at his feet. He watched as the boy followed him around and Edward was pleased with himself.  He was about to go over there and remind him that he was still there when Greg leaned in the bar beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. Accidental date-Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charity Ball leads our boys onto another path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! I hope it isn't too cheesy...

He hadn't had that much to drink in a while, of course he wasn’t drunk, but he was feeling light headed. He had been talking to Mycroft for a few hours now, they were alone in some kind of balcony, practically alone and FUCK Mycroft was so beautiful he wanted to scream. He laughed at Greg’s stupid jokes and his face was serious and attentive when he was telling him about something, he was a really good listener. When Greg said he was walking home or taking a cab, Mycroft offered to give him a lift and when he declined he said he was going to accompany him. They took a cab to a little cafe near Greg’s flat, Greg bought a coffee and the continued walking.

 

“Are you going to drink that?” Mycroft said, motioning to Greg’s coffee. He had been walking without drinking for a couple of minutes.

 

“Oh, yeah!” he replied, sipping at it while they kept walking in a comfortable silence until they reached Greg’s doorstep.

 

“This is me… do you want to come in for a nightcap?”

 

Mycroft looked down and back to Greg, he knew he could regret this but being with Greg… he could be himself and it was something he didn’t have too often. And he knew the implications of a nightcap..but...

 

“Gregor… I…”

 

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean it like that… just tea? Alright?”

 

“Of course, that sounds wonderful.”

 

Greg opened the gate and they climbed a set of stairs, his flat was the first one on the right so they arrived at their destination in no time. Once inside, Greg took Mycroft’s coat and put it in the back of the recliner chair in the living room. 

 

“Do you want a tour for the grand Lestrade manor?” Greg said and directed Mycroft around the small space, talking like a tour guide all the time, making Mycroft giggle.

 

The flat was small, it had an open space for the living room, kitchen and a little space with a table and three chairs for a dining room area. To the right had a small corridor with one door to the left and one to the right, a little laundry in a closet next to one of the doors and a glass door to the right, next to the living room with a small balcony with barely enough room for two patio chairs.

 

“And now, I shall make the tea, you can make yourself comfortable in one of our exquisite patios chairs in the balcony with a five stars view, or you can choose one of the various seating arrangements all around the Lestrade Manor.” He bowed and moved to the kitchen while Mycroft chuckled and decided to just leaned in one of the walls to look at Greg while he made tea. Once tea was served they moved to the little balcony, the view wasn’t the best, but you could see the moon and the stars and the traffic was not so loud. 

 

“Now that you’re a Detective Inspector, what will be the first thing you do with your new power?”

 

“I don’t know all the details, but if I’m allowed to gather my team, I’m taking Emily with me.”

 

Mycroft’s stiffened.

 

“Emily?”

 

“She’s my partner… she’s wonderful and we make a great team. She’s also good at her job so I want her in my team.”

 

“I see, what else? There must be something you want…”

 

“I don’t want anything, I just want to do my job, help people you know?”

 

“You’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met.”

 

“Nah” he replied, shrugging. “I’m plenty selfish, you must be meeting all the wrong people.” he smiled and winked at Mycroft and, oh he was so lost!

 

“I suppose I am, yeah…” he smiled back.

 

A few cups of tea and one glass of whiskey later and they were watching the sunrise, wrapped up in a blanket and leaning on the rail. 

 

“It’s truly beautiful.”

 

Greg smiled, looking at Mycroft.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“I don’t remember the last time I got to see a sunrise.” he said, thoughtful. “It’s breathtaking…” he turned around and Greg was looking at him, smiling, not just with his mouth but with his eyes and his entire being. He was beautiful, smart, funny and he really wanted to kiss him now, so fueled by lack of sleep he leaned over and pressed his lips against  Greg’s, who responded the kiss quickly, placing his hand in Mycroft’s neck, while he wrapped his on Greg’s waist, making the blanket fall off. With their lips still connected Mycroft maneuvered them both inside and into the sofa, straddling Greg. When they separated to take a much needed breath, Greg looked at him and was about to say something when Mycroft attacked his mouth again, starting a new much more heated kiss. Breathing heavily they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Neither of them wanted to open their eyes, afraid of losing the moment.

 

“I should leave…I...have to get to work…”

 

“It’s Saturday… stay…” Greg pleaded.

 

Mycroft sighed and opened his eyes, taking Greg’s face in his hands. 

 

“I’m sorry, I really have to go, the work can’t do itself.”

 

Greg nodded. “I understand…”

 

Mycroft got up, and took his suit jacket from the back of the recliner chair. Greg stayed where he was, looking at him.

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

Mycroft stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

 

“Perhaps…” he smiled and opened the door, leaving without looking back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realise some of those lines might seem a little too cheesy but I couldn't help myself.


	7. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft contemplate their feelings after last night. 
> 
> or Greg and Mycroft don't contemplate their feelings after last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title picked from a Green day song: "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" go listen to it, it goes well with the chapter, I think

Greg considered himself lucky for having the weekend off. When Mycroft left he stayed in the sofa for what seemed like hours thinking about the night and morning he just had, he thought about Mycroft’s smile, his nervous laughter, his beautiful mind and he asked himself if what they did was a date or not. He refused to think about Mycroft’s boyfriend, nope, he wasn’t going there, instead he thought about the feeling of Mycroft’s lips against his, his body close and how close they were to just rip each others clothes off, and with those happy thoughts he fell asleep, still in the sofa.

 

When he woke up around midday he walked around the house, trying to find something, anything to fill his time and mind. Not that it was possible, he knew Mycroft was going to go back with his boyfriend, they didn’t mean anything, as much as he wanted for them to be together he couldn’t just force it. He knew Mycroft was taken from the very first day and he won’t get in the middle of a relationship. He thought about all the numbers he had, women and men that if he wanted hey could call and any of them would go and spend the day with him, but he didn’t want any of them, he felt lost, he was supposed to be happy with his new promotion, but the only thing that came to his mind was Mycroft and how far away he was of being happy.

 

\----------

 

In the other side of town, Mycroft arrived at his flat and after his night routine, he went to bed. He had the day off despite what he told Greg. Unless, of course there was an emergency he would be all day at his flat. Around nine or ten o’clock he was awaken by change of weight in his bed and the rustling of bed sheets, he turned around quickly, trying to grab the handle of his umbrella but it wasn’t there. Luckily it was just Edward and he rested his head in the pillows again.

 

“Good morning, Mycroft.”

 

“Good morning.” He sat up and looked at him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Nothing, I figured we could have tea and discuss last night’s events.”

“I know, plans didn’t go so well, but luckily we still have next month.”

 

“Yes, but that’s all we have, we need to do this right Mycroft.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And about your little scene, I want you to know that I forgive you.”

 

Mycroft felt off for a moment, after all the alcohol he had and then the wonderful night he had with Greg he must’ve forgotten about it. But he remembered quite good that he wasn’t  the one making a scene. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, he knew that if he said something, it would just cause a fight and Edward will blame him and with all reason, because he had part of the blame.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss him, but quickly pulled back. 

 

“Go wash your teeth and come back to bed.”

 

Mycroft did as asked, he looked himself in the mirror for a few minutes, he could see a person, but Mycroft Holmes was so far away. 

 

“Did you lose your way?”

 

He washed his face and returned.

 

“Apologies, I got distracted… where were we?”

 

Edward grinned and pulled him down for a kiss, rolling them over so he could be on top of Mycroft. He started to unbutton Mycroft's pajamas and yet again he lost himself in the feeling of being wanted, desired and needed. Although it didn’t satisfied him at all and afterwards he felt guilty and lonely not because Edward left immediately after finishing but because he didn’t fell what he used to feel months ago, deciding he didn’t want to think about that, he just couldn’t think about it, Mycroft left the bed and took a shower so he could begin his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that I'm being able to update this soon! please do comment! I love each and every one of those!!


	8. Saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night in the lives of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear the chapter ends too soon, but I had nothing to add. I don't want to get explicit yet.

 

It was saturday night and he was alone in his apartment, eating pizza, watching telly and feeling sorry for himself when he heard a knock on the door.  He planned on doing no sound so the person would go eventually, but after a few minutes of knocking and waiting the door was opened, he looked up to see Emily holding a bag of groceries and beer.

 

“What the hell man? Why didn’t you answer?”

 

“Wasn’t interested… Didn’t know it was you”

 

Emily rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away and the beer in the fridge.

 

“Luckily I have my own set!”

 

“Yeah… about that… why do you have those?”

 

“I made copies when you were sick…”

 

Greg rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing a beer from the fridge and took a sit in one of the chairs to look at her.

 

“Why are you really here?”

 

“It’s our weekend off, we need to go out clubbing!!”

 

Greg groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t wanna!” he replied, pouting.

 

“Greg! We are young, single people and we need to make the most of it.”

 

He stared at her for a few minutes while she pouted and made pleading eyes at him.

 

“Alright! But just to the pub okay? I’m not going to a club where posh people look at me funny.”

 

“Greg, don’t be silly, you know I would never get you into a posh place.”

 

\-------------

_ A few hours later _

 

This was definitively a posh club, luckily he had put a somewhat decent outfit. He had a white button up, top two buttons undone, black jeans and a leather jacket. He was actively glaring at Emily that was trying to chat up some chic in the bar while he sat in a high table waiting for her to come with his beer. Finally she arrived with his beer and he quickly took a gulp.

 

“It’s not your usual, but she said it was good.”

 

“It is pretty good, too good for me… so, are you taking her home?”

 

“She gave me her number, maybe later, I told her I came here to make you have fun ‘cause you’re a boring almost thirty year old man.”

 

“I am an old man.” he said with a sigh.

 

“That doesn’t mean you stop having fun, eh? Besides, you only have twenty eight Greg!”

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you something… can we go somewhere more quiet?”

 

“We can head to the back.”

 

They headed out, they music still heard but muffled.

 

“They offered me a raise.”

 

“WHAT? HOW COME?”

 

“D.I. Yesterday in the Gala.”

 

“Greg! Why didn’t you told me sooner?”

 

“Cuz… I knew you’d overreact.”

 

“Are you kidding? You’ve only been sergeant for three years man! I so want to be in your team!!!” she said gleefully. 

 

“Oh, you are going to be on my team.”

 

She hugged him and then put a serious face.

 

“Now you HAVE to take someone home, make a proper celebration out of it! I’ll be your wingman...wingwoman?” she giggled and Greg rolled his eyes as she dragged him inside again.

 

For the next hour they walked around the bar and danced with different people, Emily was a terrible wing woman, she went around asking people: “Have you met Greg?” and darting out when they started talking with him. Greg was starting to get tired and was ready to leave when he spotted a ginger in the bar, he smiled and walked over there, leaving Emily talking to some girl in a nice tight dress. He leaned in the bar beside the man and gesture for the bartender. 

“Are you new here?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I come here almost everyday, and I’ve never saw you.”

 

“Yeah, first time, a friend dragged me here.”

 

The bartender asked for his order and gingerboy order a whiskey for Greg and vodka for himself.  Greg didn’t have whiskey in mind but he wasn't about to refuse a free drink from a gorgeous man.  

 

“Cheers mate!”

 

Gingerboy smiled and raised his glass in Greg’s direction. 

 

After a killer smile, a couple of drinks and one thorough snog Greg found himself being pushed into the wall of a nice flat not far from the club, he couldn’t quite remember how he got there, just a question from gingerboy and his affirmative and now he was being manhandled into a bed. But if gingerboy thought he was going to be in charge like he seemed to always be, so he rolled them around and pinned his wrists to the wall above his head, making the other moan.

 

“Do you like that?”

 

“Oh yess!!”

 

“Good, ‘cause you’re going to be my bitch tonight.”

 

The redhead nodded, moaning at the words.

 

\-----------

 

Saturday night and he had no work to do, it was a weird feeling, usually he was extremely busy on the weekends, he asked his assistant to clear his schedule so he could spend some time with Edward, but his boyfriend hadn't done the same and now he had nothing to do. He had to cancel dinner reservations and theatre tickets were going to waste. Actually no, he IS  going to the theatre, Edward or not. He took his coat and the tickets, calling for his driver to get the car started.

\-------

 

The play had been amazing, as was expected. Now he was going to get dinner in a nice restaurant near his flat and then maybe a drink. It was Saturday night after all and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

\-----

 

“You’re welcomed to stay, I wouldn’t mind some mind blowing morning sex.”

 

“Liked it, did you?” he said, teasingly.

 

“Absolutely loved it.”

 

Greg grinned, he was striking right at his ego.

 

“I really should go…”

 

“I’m not asking you to marry me, I’m just saying it’s better if you stay, it’s late and you’ll have to take a cab and in why not make the most of it and have a few more rounds? Or you didn’t like it?”

 

“I did… urmmm…” he gestured, not remembering if he even asked for his name.

 

“Mark, the name’s Mark.”

 

“Greg.” he said, chuckling.

 

A few hours later his phone buzzed, it was Emily.

 

“What?” he replied, sleepily.

 

“Where are you? I’ve been trying to reach you for ages.”

 

He smiled and looked at the sleeping man beside him, a mess of curly red hair falling in his forehead.

 

“I’m fine, went home with someone…”

 

“WHAT!? Is he cute? You gotta tell me all about it!”

 

“Yes, not now though, I’m still here.”

 

“Ooohhh… interesting, alright then, tomorrow.”

 

He mumbled something and hanged up, feeling Mark stir by his side.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“Yes, it’s fine…”

 

“In that case…” he said, grinning while he straddled Greg’s lap.

 

Greg put his hands on his hips and smiled. Mark leaned down, kissed him chastely on the lips and started moving down his neck and chest while rolling his hips, making Greg moan.

  
“I’m going to suck you off.” he said, in a whisper that made Greg’s cock stir even if they had sex for the second time about an hour ago.


	9. You see but you do NOT OBSERVE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock visits his brother.
> 
> Mycroft and Greg see eachother again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, I'm not gone, story still alive! xD Thanks for those that stick with me

Sunday morning came and Mycroft took the luxury of staying in bed until he heard a noise just outside his bedroom door. He took the umbrella by the bed and rose to his feet in a flash, opening the door at the ready in case someone was breaking in, that of course, was not possible, his house had security measures and at least two guards at all times but in his sleep addled mind he didn’t think about that.

 

There was no one in front of his door so he kept going, checking every room until he stepped into his study, only to find out his little brother rummaging in his desk drawers.

 

“SHERLOCK! What are you doing here?” he said, trying to remain calm.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting cigarettes.” 

 

“I don’t smoke.”

 

“Since when?... Oh.. the  _ boyfriend.”  _ He said the last word with as much venom as he could muster. 

 

“Sherlock…” he rolled his eyes and put the umbrella down.

 

“You quit because he says he hates kissing you after you do, but I know you have some in here, I’m sure.”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“No, I am not, I wasn’t wrong when I told you he would change you, and not for the better.”

 

Mycroft felt the beginning of a headache starting, Sherlock didn’t like Edward since day one, but he knew it was just Sherlock acting childishly like always.

 

“He didn’t change me.”

 

“He is doing it, slowly but surely. You disgust me.” he said, disdainfully and Mycroft felt something break, the last hope he had for their relationship.

 

“Well, if I disgust you quite that much, I’ll ask you to leave my property immediately.” 

 

He ignored him for a few seconds and when he was about to say something else he let out an excited breath.

 

“HA! I knew you were hiding them, I’m taking this with me and I’ll leave you to coexist with your various adipose friends.”

 

Even  after an hour after Sherlock left, Mycroft felt something strange, he couldn’t quite put his finger in it. But his brother’s visit was in his mind for the remainder of the day.

 

At about noon, he decided to go out to eat lunch in a café near his house, where the pastries were excellent. He placed his order and sat in a corner table where he could see all the tables and the front door. And that is why when he was half way through his dessert he saw Greg walked in with a younger man, he felt horrible and he didn’t know why; after all they weren’t together, yes they kissed but that had been a mistake, maybe too much alcohol mixed with the late hour and the great conversation they had. He felt the need to go greet him but decided against it when he wrapped his arms around the ginger man and kissed his neck. He kept looking at them while they ordered and picked a table, thinking how could he get past them without Greg noticing. He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift off to the happy couple.

\-------

_ A few hours ago... _

 

“We should get out of bed and eat something.” Mark told him, between kissing his neck and writhing on top of him.

 

“And you think that doing things like this will get me out of bed?”

 

“Hmm.. true… but I can’t stop. You’re absolutely delicious and I want you to fuck me all day long.”

 

Greg grinned and rolled them over, pinning Mark’s wrists to the bed above his head.

 

“That seems like a good idea.”

 

…….

 

Greg pulled out and rolled to his side, breathing heavily.

 

“That was…” Mark trailed off, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Yeah, I know…” Greg supplied, recovering himself. 

 

“There’s a little café near here, a couple of minutes walking… I could get there and bring you breakfast.” Mark said, propping himself on his elbow to look at Greg.

 

“Nah, I should head out.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re starving and it’s my treat… no need to get your ego get in the way of free food, right?”

 

Greg laughed and nodded.

 

“Well then, gorgeous, let’s go eat.”

 

They took a few minutes to get ready, Greg felt weird.. This was supposed to be a one night stand and now he was eating with him. It didn’t really bother him, Mark was a gorgeous, intelligent man and conversation was easy and interesting, and it didn’t hurt that he was a damn good shag.

 

They walked into the little café together, orderer their food and sat in the first available table they saw. Mark was telling him funny stories about his co-workers and really, he was having a great time, he groaned internally, he really didn’t know how to do one night stands. 

 

He looked around the café and thought he saw a familiar face, but quickly shook his head, he couldn’t be thinking about Mycroft when he had Mark in front of him. Although… looking at him and thinking about Mycroft made him think about the resemblance between the two, the ginger hair Mycroft’s was a bit darker, they were both tall, pale and with pretty eyes, Mark had freckles and he hadn’t seen freckles on Mycroft but maybe he covered them. 

 

“Greg?” Mark said, snapping his fingers in Greg’s face.

 

“Urmm.. yes, sorry I got distracted.”

 

“It’s okay, I thought maybe you knew him.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Guy in the far corner, he was staring.”

 

Greg turned a bit and saw him, it was really Mycroft.

 

“He was staring?”

 

“Yes, do you know him?”

 

“Urm.. yes.. Do you mind if I go over there to say hi?”

 

“Only if you come back here and kiss me stupid”

 

“I’ll do more than that.” he answered with a half smile.

 

“Go on then.” Mark smiled, making shoo motions.

 

He stood up and walked over to Mycroft’s table, he saw the exact moment Mycroft saw him because he stiffened, for a moment he thought about turning around, but it would be childish, they were acquaintances, acquaintances that had kissed but… that hadn’t meant anything to Mycroft… or him so, he shrugged internally and kept walking, with a smile.

 

“Hello Mycroft, how are you?”

 

“Gregory, I didn’t think I’d run into you here, I’m good… you?”

 

“I’m fine, just having a late breakfast with...”  he made a motion with his arm to the general area of the table, where Mark was waiting, he didn’t know what to say.  _ OH yes! I’m here with my one night stand, we get along really well. _

 

They both wanted to ask more, say more. Mycroft wanted to ask about the other man, waiting for him at the table, looking over to them but obviously trying not to be noticed. Greg wanted to know why he was alone, he wanted Mycroft to say he dumped the piece of shit of a boyfriend he had.

 

“Well… urm… it was nice seeing you here,  have to get back to…” he let the sentence drift off again, he really didn’t know what to call him. 

 

Mycroft smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes, sure… have a nice day Gregory.”

 

“You too.” 

 

He walked away before he could make a fool of himself once more.

 

“That looked painful… are you sure you wanted to say hi?”

 

“I just wanted to be polite”

 

“Ex?”

 

“Nah,  just someone that I don’t really know.”


	10. One more night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that are still reading, please leave your comments in here!

 

“We are done” he said, arms crossed in front of him, a determined look in his eyes, he wasn’t going to back off now. Edwards wasn’t for him, he was a good business partner but nothing more. They weren’t getting along as of late, if ever. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore, the only thing good coming out of this relationship is sex and lately you aren’t even satisfying me.”

 

He took  deep breath, no, he couldn’t say that to Edward, he wasn’t sure how he would react. He finished tying his tie in front of the mirror and nodded at himself, repeating the words.

 

“We are done, truly done this time.” he nodded again and turned around, getting out of his room and into the kitchen, where Edward was sipping tea. 

 

“Good morning, love.” he said, smiling. 

 

“Good morning, Edward… We need to talk.” he said, determined to finish it.

 

Putting the cup down, he looked up at Mycroft and stood up.

 

“I agree. Care if I do it first?”

 

“I have no problem with that.”

 

“Love, I know you’re ready to end this, I see the way you’re treating me, how you have distanced yourself from me. The mere thought of that is devastating to me especially now that we seemed to be ready to take the next step. This is all so unexpected and I don’t know what to make of it. Given all the time we’ve been together, I’m asking you to consider it, us. Maybe you can come to an understanding.”  He stepped closer and took Mycroft’s hand in his, kissing them gently.

“Please understand that I need some time to adjust, you know how hard it was for us to get to this point, I thought we were moving together, please just… give me a few months, I’ll make it all better, I promise... If you still feel the same way in three months,  I won’t stand in your way, but I really wish to make you happy, you make me happy Mycroft and you’re important to me, we’ll use that time to try and fix whatever it’s wrong.” He smiled and looked at Mycroft in the eyes. Mycroft nodded, squeezing his hands.

 

“I… we… Yes, I’ll give you three months, if things don’t get better, we are done.”

 

Edwards smiled and leaned to kiss him, his hands traveling to Mycroft’s waist and pulling him closer.

\----------------

 

“Yes, I can see you after work.”

 

Emily was trying to listen to his conversation and he had to shove her out of the way to properly talk.

 

“I had fun, can’t wait to have you inside me again.”

 

“Oh.. yes I had a lot of fun too, me too, yeah.”

 

“Are you wit someone?”

 

“Yes, that is true, indeed.”

 

“Ha! I love code conversations… Well, I will leave you to work, see you tonight.”

 

“That it’s happening, definitively. Good day.”

 

“GREG! You need to tell me everything.”

 

“I can’t now I have to go to the Chief’s office, remember?”

 

“Oh! Yes!!!! Let me know how that goes.”

 

As they entered the building, Emily went straight for their cubicles and Greg went to the Chief’s office, knocking.

 

“Come on in!” 

 

He opened the door and the Chief was sitting on his desk, drinking a coffee with his legs propped up in the desk.

 

“Good morning, Chief.”

 

“Good morning, Lestrade. Have a seat.”

 

He took the offered seat and looked around the office, he felt a little bit awkward, he felt a little lost.

 

“Are you already planning to redecorate?”

 

Greg opened his eyes and shakes his head.

 

“No, no sir! I would never.”

 

“It’s okay Lestrade, just fucking with you. You are going to replace me one day though, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Thank you for the confidence sir...but.”

 

“No buts, you’re a good Sergeant, did you think about it? Are you ready?”

 

“I can’t say I am sir, but I’ll do my best, I promise.”

 

“That’s all I need to know for now.”

 

He smiled and gave Greg a pen and a folder.

 

“These make it official.”

 

Greg took them and started signing papers, not without reading them first. The Chief kept making chit chat  and taking calls here and there but didn’t pressured him. When he finished he closed the folder and gave it back to him. 

 

“Well, these are yours.”

 

He gave Greg a new badge and the diamond shaped pips. There would later be an official ceremony, but for now he would need them for work.

 

“You’re to report to Brown on Specialist Operations.”

 

“But sir,what about…”

 

“Relax Lestrade, it’s just for your training, then you’ll have your own team on homicides if you want. Now take your things from your desk and go to Brown for instructions.”

 

Lestrade nodded, taking his leave, he wasn’t sure if that was the treatment everyone got when getting a promotion, but he won’t look at  gifts horse in the mouth.

 

He walked to his desk where Emily was waiting for him with a grin.

“So? Are you my new boss?” She said gleefully.

 

“Nah, I’m with Brown from S.O. for my training.”

 

“S.O.? But you’re homicide.”

 

“Well, for now I’m with Specialist Operations. See you at lunch, I don’t want to be late.”

 

“I’m going to miss you today, Greggy.”

 

“Me too, Em.”

 

She blowed him a kiss and they hugged, he finished taking the few things he had and went up in search for Brown. He had never talked personally with the man, but people said he was a good boss, a bit strict but that’s how it should be, so he wasn’t going to complain about that. 

 

The lift openen and he braced himself, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

“I requested security for these next few weeks, the operation seems to be going smoothly and as we can’t trust anyone else, The Metropolitan Police will have to do.”

 

“It’s because of your cop friend?”

 

“He is not my friend, we just met a couple of times and they were mostly by accident, but no, he is an Inspector, he is not with Special Operations, he is with homicide.”

 

Edward nodded and wrapped a hand around Mycroft’s waist, kissing his temple.

 

“Good, I don’t want him near you while I’m out of the country, love.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about.”

 

“I know.” he smiled and put a hand in Mycroft’s cheek, patting twice before arranging Mycroft’s tie a little too tight.

 

“I’ll be checking up on you, so keep your phone in hand.”

 

Mycroft nodded.

 

“I will, be safe.”

 

He leaned over to kiss him and turned around. Once Edward was out of sight, Mycroft loosened his tie and turned around, his assistant entered the room and cleared his throat.

 

“Sir, Special Operations is on the line, they need a few details.”

 

“Pass the call in my line.”

 

His assistant, Paul was a young, handsome, power hungry,  MI5 operative. Edward was the one that introduced him to Mycroft and the young man was good at his job, but he was in Mycroft’s list of top people that are likely to betray him. He sat on his desk and took the call.

 

“Mycroft Holmes.” he said in greeting.

 

“Mr. Holmes, this is Detective Inspector Brown, head of Special Operations of the Metropolitan police.”

 

“Good hearing from you, I’m glad my request was attended promptly.”

 

“Of course, sir. My team and I are on our way there now so you can debrief us.”

 

“Perfect Inspector, we will be waiting for you and your team. I look forward to working with you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

After the call ended he stayed in his office, reviewing the plan in his head, it was a fairly simple business transaction between the governments and two other institutions, but there were lots of people against it, both inside the government and the institutions and  because of that he couldn’t trust everyone. The Metropolitan Police was on their side, after his dealings with the Chief Superintendent it was clear to him where the Commissioner stood. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Sir, apologies for the interruption, but the Special Operations team is here.”

 

“Not to worry, I will talk to Inspector Brown, Paul.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

After a few seconds the Inspector got inside his office, followed by…  _ GREGORY! What is he doing here?.  _ Mycroft remained calmed, Paul was behind them, clearly upset.

“I’m sorry sir, he insisted.”

 

“I insisted Mr. Holmes, I’m training the new Detective Inspector and it’s crucial that he follows me so he can learn as much as possible.”

 

“You can retire, Paul. There’s is no problem at all, Inspector. If you trust your trainee, then I do too.” he smiled and Greg nodded at him. 

 

“This is Detective Inspector trainee, Greg Lestrade.”

 

“We’ve met.” responded Greg while shaking Mycroft’s hand.

 

Brown frowned but said nothing as they started discussing the details of the operation for the next two weeks.

 

“You’ll have direct contact with me or Lestrade, and don’t worry this boy you se here was the best of his class and a very good sergeant.”

 

“I don’t doubt his capabilities and neither the decision of the department to give him a promotion.”

\-----

They were out of the office after two hours of discussing and they met their team in the conference room to pass assignments to each of them. Greg was a bt distracted but he didn’t miss a single moment of the meeting. Hi couldn’t believe he had to see Mycroft everyday for the next two weeks, but hopefully his training will be done by then and he could go back to homicide and not see Mycroft Holmes ever again. 


	12. Chapter 12

He never ran, it’s been ages since he felt the rush of adrenaline coursed through his body, he could still hear the guns going off and steps close behind him but he didn’t stop, when he dared to cast a quick glance back, felt relieved to see the person behind him was Gregory.

 

“Don’t stop, get in!”

 

He took the last steps to the hotel room he was occupying, and he was supposed to secure himself but he couldn’t leave Greg outside, so he waited for the man to enter and close the door behind him. 

 

When the door was closed they took Mycroft’s briefcase, Greg helped him get out of the window and went out behind him. They were in the second floor, the lowest the could get and they traced an escape route in case the deal went sideways, Mycroft had said it was very unlikely, the exchange had 96.5% chance of success and it was going to be easy and clean or so he thought, but that 3.5% won over and it was good that Greg and Brown had insisted on it. Brown… Greg was sure the man had been shot and he couldn’t help him, he had to leave him behind hoping the rest of the team could help him, but he was assigned to look after Mycroft and he couldn’t abandon now. 

 

The past two weeks had been hell, seeing him everyday, almost 24/7 had taken a toll on him. He really did like him, he liked him since that very first day and despite everything he still liked him, a lot. In these two weeks Mycroft had showed him another side of him, he had seen him in his meetings and he absolutely adored how the man commanded a room. 

 

They kept running, the car that was supposed to wait for them wasn’t there so Greg took Mycroft’s hand and they kept running even though there was no one behind them anymore. Once they were in public, Mycroft hailed a cab that left them in a hotel. They had already made check in earlier so they walked right in, Mycroft opened the door and Greg walked first, clearing the room.

 

“Everything’s fi…”  he turned around and was cut off by Mycroft’s lips in him, he shoved him against the wall and pinned his wrists, Greg could hear him panting in the kiss, he let himself be manhandled to the bed, shoving clothes out of the way. He wasn’t thinking, he was just feeling Mycroft over him, wanting and taking and he wouldn’t deny him anything…

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for not updating this sooner, I had it nearly done months ago and honestly forgot about it, hope someone still wants to read it xD

Mycroft didn’t stop until they were both naked, he then crawled up on top of Greg’s body and started kissing him messily, going down to his neck, chest, stomach, thighs. He was about to say something, anything when Mycroft swallowed him up in one smooth movement, whatever he was about to say was quickly forgotten, instead he started babbling. 

 

“Fu..ck! Yes… GOD you take it so well!!” he said between moans, Mycroft just looked up at him and smirked, mouth full of cock, letting saliva drip down his chin. For a moment Greg thought that, that look alone was enough to send him over the edge, but Mycroft quickly released his cock and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him while rolling his hips, Greg’s cock in between his cheeks, both of them moaning and sweating. 

 

“I need you to fuck me.” Mycroft told him after a few minutes of kissing and grinding.

 

“Christ! Yes!”  he responded quickly, turning them around and opening the drawer next to the bed, only to realize there was no lube, this was just an emergency room, he looked at Mycroft who was turning around, looked at him while getting on his hands and knees.

 

“Just spit on it, but for God’s sake fuck me!”

 

He didn’t think it was possible to be more hard, but his cock twitched at that, he had to take himself in hand and stroke once to relief some of the tension. He moved behind the red head and spread his cheeks, and without more thinking he started licking and probing with his tongue. Mycroft was surprised at first, jerking away slightly but Greg took his hips and made him stay put while his tongue kept sweeping around his hole, thrusting inside, he then spit a bit and pushed in a finger.

 

“Just… fuck me!! I can’t wait, I’m not going to break!”  he said in between moans, Lestrade took his finger out and Mycroft arched his back, presenting himself, showing his quivering hole. Greg spat on his cock and using that and the precum already gathering in the tip as lube thrusted the tip in, wanting to take it slow, but Mycroft pushed onto his cock and in a matter of seconds he was balls deep in that velvety heat. They both screamed and moaned, Mycroft had a fist full of sheets his knuckles going white, while Greg had his nails digging into Mycroft’s hips. He started thrusting in and out, slowly giving the redhead some time to adjust, but Mycroft was having none of it and pushed him out and down, straddling him and guiding his hard cock inside again in a swift motion.

 

“I want you so deep, you don’t know how much I’ve been waiting for this.”

 

“Ah… fuck!!” was all he could say, having this man like this was everything he wanted for a few months, he put his hands on Mycroft hips and looked up to the man, covered in sweat, cock red and licking, a moaning mess, rolling his hips and bouncing up and down on his cock, it was the most beautiful sight. After a few moments he took Mycroft’s cock and started stroking, making the man moan and throw his head back in ecstasy. 

 

Mycroft set a relentless pace, rolling his hips, bouncing up and down in Greg’s cock, his hands taking hold of the headboard while Greg stroked him. Feeling Greg inside him taking him, was everything he wanted since that first day, he couldn’t think of anything else, just that thick cock inside him, making him feel like he was in heaven, hands taking care of him, not just taking, he dared look down at Greg, his expression was one he couldn't really describe, wasn't one he had ever seen directed at him. Greg’s hands were stroking his thighs and cock, while he kept bouncing up and down, taking everything he gave so willingly. 

 

He finally reached his climax, painting Greg’s chest and stomach with his come, he kept moving, wanting to feel Greg’s come inside him, wanting to make him come, and he didn’t have to wait to much, the tightness of his hole after his climax and his ruthless trusting ripped Greg’s orgasm from him a few minutes after his own,he heard himself moan as he felt the warm seed flood his inside. Greg pulled him down, and kissed him, both moaning in the kiss, Greg still inside him, he never wanted to feel anything else.

 

It was the best sex he had in a while, adrenaline had pushed him to do it, but it wasn’t something he didn’t desired. Only now they were both getting back from it, he thought of Edward, what he’d do if the ever found out about it, he feared not for himself but for Greg, in that moment he realized, he had to get away from him, more than any other time, he couldn’t keep Greg away after this, he wanted to be with him, and only him. 

 

He rested his head on Greg’s chest, and Greg started stroking his hair. Mycroft kissed his chest and neck and felt Greg’s cock twitch inside him, he looked up with a grin.

 

“Really? Hmm… what a stamina,Inspector”

Greg chuckled and pull his hair a bit to get to his lips, kissing him softly.

“You’re wonderful… that was… yeah.”

“I think we need to get dressed… the others…”

Greg opened his eyes wide.

“Brown, I have to see what happened.”


End file.
